dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Slaughter in South City
is the one hundred forty fourth chapter of ''Dragon Ball Z and the three hundred thirty-eighth overall chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Cover The cover of the chapter features Android 19 and Android 20 shown from above. Summary The Dragon Team realize that the androids must be somewhere inside Sasebo. Piccolo says that they will have to find them by sight if they cannot feel their ki. Goku instructs the group to spread out and search for them, but to let the others know as soon as they find anything. He also tells Gohan to tend to Yajirobe, who is still alive. The group splits up, and Goku wishes that Future Trunks had brought them a picture, while Krillin's ability to fly is noticed by a shocked citizen. Gohan reaches Yajirobe, who asks what the things were that shot down his hovercar. Meanwhile, the androids walk through Sasebo. A nearby pedestrian asks his friend if he saw the hovercar that exploded in the sky. Upon hearing this, Android 19 walks up to the man and headbutts him, then punches his friend. Android 20, standing in the middle of the road, is nearly hit by a car, the driver of which tells him to get out of the road. Android 20 responds by putting his hand through the car's hood, then pulling the driver out by the window and crushing his neck. A nearby woman screams, and Yamcha hears her and begins to run towards the sound. 19 and 20 detect Yamcha's ki, and determine that it is not a sensor malfunction as they both detect it. 19 believes that they have already found Goku. Upon arriving at the scene, Yamcha finds the two dead men, but the androids are nowhere in sight. He asks a nearby citizen if he saw who killed the two men, and the man responds that it was two strange-looking people, who then disappeared. Floating in the air above, Android 19 says that they have not found Goku, and that there is a 96% chance, based on their data, that they have found Yamcha. 20 says that he will be a good source of power. As Yamcha debates whether to alert the others or not, the androids land behind him. Hearing them land, Yamcha is alerted to their presence and turns around. He asks if they saw where the murderers went before realizing that they are the androids. As Yamcha begins to yell out, 20 puts his hand over his mouth. He lifts Yamcha into the air, and Yamcha feels his energy being drained away. He then drives his hand through Yamcha's chest. Appearances Characters *Android 20 *Android 19 *Goku *Gohan *Piccolo *Krillin *Yamcha *Tien Shinhan *Yajirobe *Bulma *Trunks Locations *Earth **Amenbo Island Gallery Bandicam 2015-08-29 16-15-56-888.jpg|The androids Bandicam 2015-08-29 16-16-17-786.jpg|The androids attack the men Bandicam 2015-08-29 16-16-28-364.jpg|Android 20 attacks the man in the car Bandicam 2015-08-29 16-16-45-902.jpg|The androids find Yamcha Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Androids Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters